Big Brave Dog
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Naruto acted on an impulse from a dream he had. He woke up in a cold sweat and moved fast. *NaruxTen one shot*


Disclaimer= **I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Naruto's dream was just like any other one he had; ramen and the like were involved. It took a different turn when it focused on one single thing... and person. A bunch of smoke appeared, then disappeared. Naruto was in some big circular building where the only way to move was to turn right. Naruto kept doing that repeatedly. He stopped when he saw her sitting on a bench with some friends. It was the first time he had seen Tenten in six months. You know what happens next.

"Tenten hey, its been awhile." Her friends that were there turned to look at Naruto, dressed in his usual attire. Tenten's friends snickered while she remained calm.

"It has Naruto, how have you been?"

"Great, its so good to see you again. What have you been up to these past six months?"

"Oh nothing really. I recently hurt my foot, but I'm going to try and work through the pain when I go jog over at the Fitness Center."

"We have a Fitness Center?"

"Wake up sleepyhead! The academy is becoming modernized now and it recently added a fitness center."

"Oh okay. Have fun and be careful. It would suck if you got hurt some more."

"Yeah." Tenten immediately got up to leave, followed close behind by a couple of her friends. One of the friends stayed behind and was reading a scroll when Naruto walked up to her.

"Hey are you going over to the Fitness Center?"

"Yeah why?"

"Tenten was walking with a noticeable limp. I'm worried about her because she could get hurt more. Can you please make sure that she does not overdo it in her workout?"

"Sure thing. You are a sweet guy Naruto-kun. Tenten would be crazy not to give a great guy like you an opportunity." Naruto blushed at that comment.

"_I wish she saw me as more than just an acquaintance..."_

_

Some time later on during the dream, Naruto was walking around aimlessly, arms behind his head. He was thinking about the events from earlier. He could not rid Tenten from his mind. No sooner had he begun to think when Tenten was standing beside a light pole by a food stand.

"Tenten whats up, hows your foot?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you got up from the bench earlier, you walked with a limp. Did your workout go okay?"

"No it didn't. I ended up re-injuring the foot. Its more swollen than before. I cannot move." Naruto had a quizzical look. He spoke again while blushing.

"How about I c-carry you home?"

"Are you serious Naruto? I can't let you do that. What would people think?"

"Who CARES about what they say or think? You are hurt, you can't walk, and thus you are not able to go home. I am providing an alternative for you. Please, let me carry you home to avoid further injury."

"Okay, since you insist so much. I should warn you that I'm heavy."

"Girl quit trippin, you ain't fat."

"What?"

"I mean, you have a great body. You are not heavy."

"Oh, well thank you." Naruto carries Tenten all the way into her house and sets her on the couch. He plops down next to her and tries to lay his head on her shoulder. She is not having it.

"Naruto, you are a nice guy and all, but this? _Us?_ It won't happen. Ever." He doesn't reply with anything immediately; but then he frowns.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?" Naruto storms out of her house and slams the door hard. That's when he wakes up in a cold sweat.

* * *

"Why the hell does this happen to me?" Naruto wolfed down five bowls of ramen and tossed each finished bowl into the sink. He may be air headed, but even he knows what you need to do when a dream like that happens about a girl. He exits his house without his jacket. Instead of wearing that jacket, he was rocking a jounin vest he found behind a dumpster that he washed three times. Naruto just kept walking and thinking. Usually when you have a dream like that, nothing else matters but that dream. He found a big tree with scattered rocks around it. He found a big rock and sat on top of it. All the times he tried talking to the girls, Naruto got flat out deNIED. Maybe it was his aggressiveness or his interesting "habits." He was all over the place trying to talk to the girls, from Sakura to Hinata, and heck, even Hanabi. Desperation doesn't even begin to describe Naruto. Tenten was different though. Since the day they first met, Naruto was intrigued by her. Although they were not on the same team, Naruto made it a point to ask her to spar with him. Sometimes they sparred and sometimes they did not. All he wanted was for her to notice him. Now was the last great opportunity he was going to get because Tenten was walking towards him.

"Naruto, fancy seeing you here..."

"That's the first time I hear you say big words in a sentence."

"Haha, that's funny."

"I try baby girl, I try. Sit down for a minute Tenten, I need to talk to you about something." She sits down next to him. They make light conversation for a minute, then they get down to it.

"Tenten, I had a dream last night. It was very confusing."

"Why was it confusing?"

"_You_ were involved."

"In what way was I involved?"

"I saw you sitting with some of your friends. I approached you and said pleasantries, talking about how I have not seen you in six months and all."

"I see."  
"You said in the dream that you were going to work out at the Fitness Center. However, when you got up to go, you had a very noticeable limp. Luckily one of your friends was slow to leave, so I pulled her to the side and told her to watch you closely."

"You said that?"

"Yes Tenten... because I care about you! Why do you think I asked you all of those times to spar with me? I wanted to get to know you, to see what you were about. Every time we finished our sparring, I always came away impressed."

"Well, I didn't expect you to say that."

"You are so beautiful and strong that I kept coming to you. You had that, that _thing_. I didn't have it, so that's why I was drawn to you like Sai is to his ink. Opposites attract right? You are strong, beautiful, a girl that guys would fight for. I'm the outcast. I'm the guy that is a dreamer, always wanting what I could not have. Well you know what? Forget it now. I'm tired of being shy." Naruto gets closer to Tenten.

"You know Naruto, every time you get close like this, I get uncomfortable; however, I sense that you are trying to say something. Go ahead."

"Tenten, I don't just care about you; _I like you_. I like you a lot. I want to be with you. Forget the perception out there that's about me. I'm a nice guy, thus I can be good for you. What do you say?" Tenten was glinting. She didn't say anything. This was the worst time to revert back to old ways

"So you don't like me nor do you want to be with me huh? Its okay. I'm happy that I was able to tell you how I've felt. My feelings for you are genuine."

"You seriously don't have a reply? I just poured my heart out."

"I... I don't know how to reply to that."

"Maybe you will after this." Naruto looked at Tenten with those sensual fan service eyes women yearn to look at. He deftly touches her face with his hand. He softly pulls her mouth to his and kisses her lips. They pull back blushing. Naruto gets up suddenly and starts walking away. He comes to a halt. The following were the last words he says to her.

"If at anytime I hurt you, embarrassed you or humiliated you, I apologize. I'm not the right man for you." He sheds a tear then walks away from her for good. What did Tenten say? What could she say? After everything Naruto said, it was all clear to her.

_Yes you are._


End file.
